Nine Reasons for No
by Lady Callista
Summary: So many things seem to stand between Kathryn and Chakotay. How will they ever overcome them? (aka Writing a J/C fanfic? Here's a way around the problems.)


Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount, the writers, and whoever else can legally claim it. I am writing for fun and not profit. Not that there should be any doubt with this one, there's no way they would want it.

AN: Not my normal kind of fic, not even a fic really. But I needed a quick break from the angst and drama I'm writing in Parts of You, and honestly I've been working on this on and off for months now. (Also, for anyone who noticed that Parts of You updated yesterday, but couldn't get to Chap 7, I wanted to let you know that part is up now. For some reason FFN said it was updated, and 7 chapters long, but when you went to the story chap 7 wasn't there. I didn't realize this for the first 6 hours or so it was up, but once I did I deleted and then reposted it, and now everything seems ok. Sorry to anyone who had problems yesterday. It's not my fault, lol.)

When I was first reading J&C fics, I ran across one named The JC Catalogue by a wonderful author named Julechan. It's a very tongue-in-cheek primer to writing J&C fic, detailing the ten most popular ways to get them together. It's also very accurate, as the majority of fics about them do indeed use one of those themes.

As I was reading fics, I got an idea for something very similar. Her story gave the ten situations (as in 'stuck together in a turbolift leads to heartfelt confessions'); this one will, as the title said, give what I have deduced from reading are the nine most popular reasons for there not to be a relationship between them, and of course the ways that they are overcome. (I tried to find ten but just couldn't, especially the way many of them are often overlapped.) This is very much meant to be amusing and will give some of the more extreme examples, yet at the same time I believe it is true. Comments will be greatly appreciated.

I sorted them as I felt worked best, but I will point out that often times two or more reasons and/or solutions have some overlap.

Nine Reasons For No

By Lady Callista

=/\=

1. Getting the Maquis off once they get home.

Very rarely used, but one of the best if you want a strictly logical reason. Goes something like this:

_Kathryn: When we get back to Earth, there's a decent chance Starfleet will put the Maquis on trial. You, in particular, as they didn't really agree with you resigning your commission. And the best chance of all of you getting off are the logs of all you've done for Voyager. Specifically, my logs, and my unbiased opinions and recommendations as the captain. But if we were a couple, they would say that my objectivity was compromised, they might even accuse you of deliberately cultivating a relationship in order to subvert my loyalty._

Well, you get the idea. This one has two main solutions. Like the next few, there is always the option of sneaking around and hiding their relationship. That never ends well, but is often vastly amusing for the reader. But here's the most common solution:

_Chakotay: Well, then, let's get married. Two officers having an affair is one thing, but of course if we get married then everything will be okay. _

_Kathryn: Well, that makes perfect sense. They would never have an objection to a legal union. Let's get married!_

Whereupon Kathryn will either give up command to Tuvok briefly so that he can perform the ceremony, or they will stop on some random friendly planet and have it done by either a leader or priest of some kind. Problem solved.

=/\=

2. She doesn't want to put him in that position/Fear their working relationship would be compromised and the ship and crew would suffer

Sometimes the second part of this problem is presented alone, occasionally the first is, but most of the time if you've got one the other comes up in conversation. Like the previous reason, this one is based more on logic than emotion. Here's a somewhat extreme example, normally only two or three of the things she says are used.:

_Kathryn: It's the job of a First officer to make sure that what the captain is doing is in the best interest of the crew and ship. They have to feel free to come to you if they have a problem with me, and they couldn't do that if we were involved. And it wouldn't be fair to you. You know how I can be, Chakotay. You've stopped me in the past from making what could have been disastrous mistakes, and we've fought bitterly at times. Could you have done that if we were together? Or would you hesitate to speak up for fear of causing problems in the personal relationship? Or what if we have a disagreement of a strictly personal nature? All couples fight, how do we still work with each other if we're spitting mad? How would we deal with the fallout if the personal relationship didn't work out? If we end up hating each other? Or worse, if one of us wants to end the relationship and the other one doesn't?_

Seems like a huge problem, doesn't it? Thankfully, this one has one of the easiest solutions of all. And it's pretty much always the same.

_Chakotay: I've been in 'that position' for years. I know perfectly well how to balance my personal feelings for you while still being your XO. I've loved you for _(time dependant on when your story is set_) now, and I've never let it interfere with my duties. I can respect your authority as the captain, follow your orders, disagree with you when I think you're wrong, be an intermediate between you and the crew… all the stuff I'm supposed to do. And when we're off-duty, I can be the man who holds you, and kisses you, and shares all the love in his heart with you. And when we have problems, we'll deal with them like the intelligent, logical, professional people that we are._

This often starts an argument involving Kathryn pointing out she's not sure she can separate things that way, and he tells her that she already does as well. A few more comments with him giving examples, her finally realizing he is right, and you've got a happy couple!

=/\=

3. Fear of a negative crew reaction.

This one is always an interesting one. It's generally not used alone, but as something else to consider along with one of the other problems. It is also used part of the time as a last-ditch objection after one of the other ones has been overcome. An example is probably not necessary here. It would begin much like the previous one, focusing more on the problems the crew would have with them being together. Loss of respect and trust are the focus here.

The solution to this one isn't difficult either, and is often humorous. Here's the most popular one:

_Chakotay: Mr. Paris has had a betting pool going since _(various options here, generally New Earth is chosen_) on whether or not we're a couple. And there're all kinds of secondary bets; when it happened, when we'll stop hiding it, even locations where we have secret rendezvous. Almost everyone thinks we're already together, and no one has filed a single complaint._

Ah, yes, Mr. Paris and his betting pool. Something you've certainly run into if you've read enough fics, despite the fact that a pool about our favorite command duo is never even hinted at on the show. But it makes for great fanfic, and it does seem IC for Tom.

Kathryn's most common reaction is exasperation at Paris, followed by the realization that if the crew is okay with it, and already assumes it is happening, then there is no reason to not have a relationship. They embrace, declare their love, and the fic often ends with some joke or trick at Tom's expense.

=/\=

4. She's engaged to Mark. (if before 4.15 "Hunters")

Rarely used, but seen just often enough that it at least has to be mentioned. This is almost never more than a token objection, and is usually easily overcome by Kathryn rationalizing that Mark will have given her up for dead and moved on. On the rare occasions that doesn't happen, she instead debates with herself on how she loves Chakotay so much more, and that even if Mark hasn't given up on her, she could never be with him again knowing she loves someone else with all her heart. She then goes to Chakotay and they begin their happily ever after.

=/\=

5. She's punishing herself, and doesn't believe she deserves to be happy.

With this, we move on from the more logical reasons to the strictly emotional ones. Here's where the angst begins to comes in, ladies and gentlemen, and wow does this couple had the ability to generate tons of angst. Here's the most common expression of this one, which generally pops up after an incident involving either the death of a crew member, or the entire ship almost being destroyed, and typically features a very depressed Kathryn. Chakotay tries to comfort her in some way, often times with a hug, and somehow the conversation turns to how much he loves her and how she needs to share her burdens with him and let him be there for her. She shoves him away:

_Kathryn: It's my fault we're stranded out here. I made the choice for all of us, to destroy our only way home. I'm the reason for people being separated from their families, the reason they're unable to be with the ones they love. How can I be happy? How can I be with someone I love when I've taken that away from so many people?_

Depending upon the author, Chakotay reacts in one of two ways. This is one of the main situations where we see the angry warrior version of Chakotay. The worst variation goes something like this:

_Chakotay: Aren't you sick yet of being the martyr? You work twice as hard as everyone else, you keep yourself going on coffee, barely eating, barely sleeping. You think everyone blames you for us being out here, and you punish yourself with the guilt. You never let anyone get close to you, never let anyone help you. Well, I'm sick of it. The weight of the world doesn't need to be on your shoulders, I'm supposed to help you with that. You're so damn proud, and you can never admit that you need help, and…_

Okay, yes, that's kind of an extreme example, but I've seen rants very much like this in fic before. It can be done well, depending on the mood of the fic around it, but can come off very OOC if you're not careful.

Chakotay can also react in a second way:

_Chakotay: I don't deny that some of the crew, particularly the Maquis, blamed you at first. I never did, and would have made the same decision, but that's beside the point. You feel guilty that we're stranded out here because of your decision, but think how much more guilt you would feel if you had committed genocide for, how did you phrase it once, for our convenience. And that guilt wouldn't be yours alone. How do you think your Starfleet officers would feel about being alive at the cost of all the Ocampa? Even the Maquis would have eventually realized that they had betrayed everything they believed in. We fought to protect the weak and innocent, to kill people very much like the Kazon in order to save lives. No one blames you anymore, Kathryn. Yes, we still want to get back to Earth, but you've made this ship our home and this crew our family. And family wants each other to be happy. _

Again, on the extreme side, but you get my drift. From here there're a few more rounds in the debate, but of course our level-headed Commander comes out on top, and him and Kathryn begin a relationship. She lets go of her guilt, leans on him more, lets him comfort her and take care of her, and all is right with the world.

=/\=

6. It wouldn't be fair, her main priority could never be him.

Another emotion based reason that isn't seen often, but does make some sense. She just doesn't feel that her duty as captain, especially as she's basically on call 24/7, allows her time for a relationship. Occasionally she will admit her feelings for him, but say that it wouldn't be fair to him. Chakotay always has a answer to this.

_Chakotay: You're the captain, your main priority should be to the ship. I understand that. And you know that it's my priority too. But we can't live just for that; duty cannot be the only thing in our lives. Being together will only make us stronger, will allow us to be happier. It will make us better people, because when we work together we can do anything; this'll just strengthen that bond. I know your duty is to the ship, and you know that no matter what I'll support you with that. But I can give you so much more._

See, I told you it was easy. As always, it takes more than a simple statement like this, but this always gets her on the right path.

=/\=

7. Fear she would lose her focus on getting the ship home.

This is basically the reverse of #6, but amusingly it has exactly the same solution. He reminds her that the ship is his focus too, and that they can help each other with that. Then they kiss (and fall into bed together depending on the rating), and go merrily on their way.

=/\=

8. Fear of him dying/Fear of letting herself love someone again only to lose them

Probably the most emotional one, and it can be the hardest to overcome as well, as it has nothing to do with rules. He can't make an easy argument against it, or use examples of his, or her own, past behavior to show that it wouldn't be a problem. This is totally and completely about fear, and past losses. The (non-canon) loss of Justin, and the loss by separation of Mark. The loss of her father, which is cannon because of "Coda," although we don't have the exact circumstances. And if you want to toss in even more angst, you can add in the loss of her mother and sister, because although unlike Mark they'll be waiting when she returns home, she has for all intents and purposes 'lost' them as long as she's out in the Delta Quadrant.

Despite this being a completely emotional situation, the answer to it is actually similar to the more logical one of #2. In fact this is sometimes used in combination with #2. Much as Chakotay points out to her that their working relationship has been fine, despite his (or their, depending on your story) feelings, and that wouldn't change if they were in a relationship; He can also point out that he loves her, and the fact that they're not in a relationship wouldn't make it hurt any less if she died. In fact, it would make it hurt more, as he would forever regret what might have been. I've made up generic examples up till this point, but I'm actually going to quote one of my own stories here, because it deals with this problem in that exact manner.

_Chakotay: The feelings are still there, whether we're in an acknowledged romantic relationship or not. And I think that trying to ignore and bury our feelings, or pretend they're somehow less real because they're not expressed physically, is naïve. We've been dealing with the feelings for years, and I think that they're part of what makes us such an amazing team. I don't think anything would change in our work relationship if we had a romantic one as well, and I think both of us would be happier._

It's never quite as easy as her just saying yes of course, but often times a statement to that effect does get her thinking. How much angst you draw this one out for depends on how stubborn she is. Reactions I've read run the gauntlet from her denying that she loves him to her immediately throwing herself into his arms, and everything in between. Most writers seem to feel that the most IC is the middle ground, this gets her thinking and soon after they start a relationship. And yet another problem is solved.

=/\=

9. Starfleet regulations say that the captain cannot have a romantic relationship with a member of her crew.

And the final logical reason; last, but certainly not least. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's the most used reason in fanfic. It is mentioned only twice in the series. The first is by Kathryn herself during "Elogium," when she tells Chakotay that as the captain she doesn't have the luxury of 'pairing off' with a member of her crew. The second is by the Doctor during "Fair Haven," when he tells Kathryn that her relationship with a hologram might be a good idea, because that as the captain she cannot have a relationship with a member of her crew. It should be noted that neither of these expressly states that there is a regulation against it, in fact Kathryn also says in the first example that Starfleet has always been hesitant to regulate such matters.

The most obvious solution is therefore to not have the regulation, which there is definitely a cannon basis for. In the TNG episode "Lessons," Captain Picard has a romantic relationship with a lieutenant commander on the _Enterprise_. No one quotes a regulation at him prohibiting it, in fact Counselor Troi says that she is happy for him.

And although it is not cannon, let's not forget that Captain Will Riker of the _Titan _definitely has a romantic relationship with a member of his crew. Yes, Deanna is his wife, but in that case we simply apply the solution of Kathryn and Chakotay getting married. (See #1)

Now, if you decide you want to use the regulation, the solution is still fairly simply. How many times have you read something like this:

_Chakotay: I'm in love with you, but there is that regulation that forbids us from being together._

_Kathryn: Oh, screw the regulation. I love you too._

And I wish that was a joke, but I've actually read fanfic where that's pretty much exactly what happens. More often however, it generally goes like this:

_Kathryn: But the regulation…_

_Chakotay: Was written in the Alpha Quadrant. I respect and agree with your decision to hold Voyager to Starfleet standards, but some of those standards just can't apply out here. You don't have the option of having a relationship with someone not under your command. We have no idea how long we're going to be out here, Kathryn, and the loneliness and isolation are too much for you. We're humans, we need physical contact and comfort, we need love, we need someone to share our lives with. And I'm asking you to share yours with me._

Like many of the other problems, it takes more than one pretty, heartfelt speech to make things right, but this is always your turning point. From here it can be as short or long as you want. In the end, she throws the regulation out the airlock and our favorite couple goes merrily on their way.

=/\=

And there you have it. The main problems, and their solutions as hundreds of fanfic writers have come up with them. Don't believe me? Go read a bunch of fics and see.

If you want a challenge: Roll a D10 and pick your problem. (If you roll a 10 it's your choice.) Then go to Julechan's fic, roll again, and pick your location. Then write away. (and please tell me about it so I can see what you come up with)

And please let me know what you thought of this, as I had lots of fun writing it. I shall now return to working on your regularly scheduled fanfic.


End file.
